Torimori Account (Tracker)
Your tracker = Your Torimori account (also Profile)! This is a journal or sta.sh page where you can save everything you got from ARPG by logs. Here can be placed the info about your torimoris, items, badges. However, you don't have to have a torimori to create and register your tracker! So anyone can collect the items (mainly from events). Basics Steps # Create your account by making a journal/sta.sh file. Read below how to do that! # Then you have to register your account here: http://fav.me/dbsyxr3 ' # If you want to add torimori to your team: ''(tba) * '''If you've got an item: to add it to your inventory, you have to write what you've got (thumb/amount/name) it and where (prooflink to comment) in Inventory Log section in your account! * If you've got a badge: to add the badge to your profile, you have to write a comment under Badge Log section in your account with the badge name/thumb and prooflink to comment. Admins/moderators also able to give you a badge by leaving comment in your Badge Log! *'If you have an item you want to sell for Nyam Points:' to sell the item, you have to write a comment in shop theme. Fill out this form: ::Type: Selling ::Name and Amount of item(s): ::Link to your Inventory Log: :: Then moderator will leave a comment in your Inventory Log (like "This item was sold") and you will get NP! *'To use a skill/ability:' if your torimori have an ability or skill to use on your account, you should... (tba) Creating Account 1. Making a journal First you have to make a journal or sta.sh writer file with a tittle: Torimori Account - yournickname You can decorate your journal in many ways, but we highly recommend you to use our template: pastebin.com/3jPGgpLb '' Scroll down and copy all from 'RAW Paste Data' In journal, switch to HTML Mode to avoid some issues Then past the code to your journal and put your deviantart nickname (login) instead of 'put_here_your_nickname' ''ex: Alisenokmice' Team '2. Create the logs' You have to make at least two logs: Other (create it first) and Inventory Log. Just make the comments in your journal and, if you want, click "Feature Comment". After that - you have to put the links to these comment to the header of journal. Click to the date of creating -> copy URL -> put them instead of "link to the comment" here. If you will collect the badges - do the same thing by creating Badge Log (make a comment and put it to the header). '3. Register your account' After you made a journal with logs and basic structure - register it here: Accounts Register / Tori Teams And, necessary, add your tracker to the group to "J - Torimori Accounts " category '4. Tracking' Every time you get or sell something - you have to have a comment about it in your logs in special section (items -> inventory; badges -> badges log)! Remember: what you've got and where '- this is all you need to have in your logs. More info about ''"What should I write here?" you could find in Basic Steps above. http://fav.me/dbsxorv - live example of tracking ''Enjoy!'' Profile Decoration Technically, you can decorate your profile as you wish, but, of course only by items/badges/torimoris you have. We highly recommend you to use our template to decorate your profile: pastebin.com/3jPGgpLb , but be aware that '''this template will be updated, since here is no info about torimoris (tori slots). Header The top of journal can contain: * Banner (any image you want to be here) or icon of our group * Fast Menu with links to logs: Inventory | Badges | Other * You can write a little info about yourself, slogan, quote, your goals, notes, etc * The next info (under ) is about your team, so here could be placed your nickname (Nickname's Team) or just My Team, or My Torimori Team, or kind of * Badges. Here you can put any badges you have (you don't have to use all of them in your profile). If you have no badges - you can write ' or put [http://fav.me/dbxhp7m '''Empty Badge](s) here Tori Slots You can form your torimori team by putting torimoris you have to these slots. At start you have only one open slot and other are locked - it means you can pick only one your torimori and put in this slot. To unlock new slots, you have to (tba). In every slot, you can put the next info: * You must put the link to the torimori's log! (from visual masterlist) * Reference image, just a drawing or icon of your tori * Name * Gender / Pronouns / any extra info * Torimori Badges (you can use [http://fav.me/dbxhp7m Empty Badge]' '''if your tori have no badges yet) * '''Favorite Item' (you can put here a thumb of this item and even amount you have in your inventory) * Level and EXP (every torimori starts with Level 1 and Exp (0/100)) * Reputation points (every torimori starts with 0 rep points) * Class (every torimori starts as Novice) * Profession(s) * Awakened Power * Upgrades (ex.: '''Ears:' Cotton (+1 CHR), Head: Cotton (+2 CHR) and so on)'' * Stats '(every torimori starts with 5 of every stat: VIT, STR, INT, AGI, LUK, CHR. If your torimori have bonuses from Awakened Power / Badges / Any other reasons - you can write, like: ''VIT: 12 (7+5), where 7'' is what tori have, ''5 is bonus from their Power (as example) and 12 is a sum of stats) * '''Abilities / Skills (you can put here thumbnails of abilities/skills your torimori know) We highly recommend to use this or this template code (tba) for every tori slot, because this looks laconic and informative! However, they could be broken by small or too big resolution of monitor, so this is completely your choice. Inventory At the end of your journal, you can place all items you have and also your money (not Nyam Points!). Main ways to hoard them: * Balance: 00 ♥ 00 ♦ 00 ♣ * x2 Something, x3 Something, x2 Something, Something or * :thumb: x1, :thumb: x2, :thumb: x1, :thumb: x4 On your tastes, you can make categories, like: Trinkets, Craft, Usable, or maybe like: Favorite, Plushes, Potions. The main rule here is: update your inventory information as soon as possible! Especially if you sold something. This is so important to avoid issues.